El secreto de una sombra
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "Todas las flechas que tiraste, las tiraste lejos... Seguiste enamorándote, y luego un día... Cuando caíste, lo hiciste sobre mí... Cuando chocaste con las nubes, me encontraste..." Todos tenemos secretos, algunos más profundos que otros, pero algo que a nadie le falta es ese especial amor. [Para el reto "Inspiración Musical"]


_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO: Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Inspiración Musical" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **-Leve Universo Alterno.**_

 _ **-Leve OoC (traté de manejarlo lo mejor posible, pero pudo escaparse de mis manos ._.)**_

 _ **-Fic extenso y algo extraño (les espera una larga lectura n_nU. Perdón xD).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _EL SECRETO DE UNA SOMBRA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Me enamoré de él de la misma forma en que te quedas dormido. Primero lentamente… y luego de golpe"._

 _ **John Green**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _7 de Enero._

 _(Redactado en cuaderno confidencial)_

Escribo estas líneas mientras espero a los hombres que han sido designados para brindarme protección estos días. La tonelada de ropa que traigo encima, abrigo y capa, casi me impide respirar y moverme, una sensación tan molesta que, de no ser por la orden, ya las habría hecho jirones con mis propias manos. Detesto cubrirme demasiado.

Realmente no creía que todo esto fuese necesario, pero el señor feudal permaneció inflexible ante el tema. He procurado no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Sólo están preocupados por mi seguridad; no es como si me consideraran débil o algo parecido. De haber sido así, yo no estaría aquí en este momento.

Tras la súbita muerte del Yondaime Mizukage, la nueva elección de una de las mayores autoridades se pospuso ligeramente hacia la recta final de las hostilidades. Sin embargo, algo me dice que desde hace algún tiempo ya cavilaban sobre mí.

El invierno que mantiene sometido al país es uno de los más rudos de los que puedo recordar; la niebla que golpea las ventanas, aunada al helado y pesado viento, convierten la simple idea de dar un paseo en una misión que está predestinada al desastre. A pesar de ello, contra todo pronóstico, el edificio principal de Kirigakure no ha cesado sus actividades de preparación para el recibimiento del año.

Un encuentro especial: los cinco kages de las cinco naciones ninja asombrosamente reunidos en aras de una paz que acabará por fin con cualquier rescoldo que aún prevalezca de la tercera gran guerra. Todos estarán aquí. Es la primera ocasión, y quizá la única también, en que podré verle el rostro a cada uno, y permitirles conocer el mío a la vez.

No diré que estoy nerviosa, no. Conmocionada y presionada, tal vez. Las personas con las que trataré los próximos días son, como mínimo, ligeramente experimentadas. O bien, si he de ser sincera, sólo el sesenta por ciento.

El último contacto que se tuvo con la tierra del fuego mencionaba su reciente cambio de kage y la nueva sucesión. En cierta forma, la trivial noticia me llena de alivio e incertidumbre. Por lo menos no seré la única joven, y no puedo negar que la curiosidad mantiene su espacio en mi mente, rondando mis pensamientos como una bruma que no se evapora nunca. ¿Quién será? ¿Qué habrá hecho para sacar adelante la crisis de su aldea, tal es el alarde que corre de boca en boca y de nación en nación?

Ahora he de ir a recibirles, y fuera de la habitación se escuchan los pasos de mis guardaespaldas. ¡Ya vienen!

.

.

.

 _7 de Enero, por la noche…_

 _._

No sé si se trata de la presión que se cernió sobre mí durante el transcurso del día, probablemente eso sea, pero el sueño no ha conseguido hacerme sucumbir como lo esperaba. Es el insomnio el que me mantiene en vela, dando vida con la pluma a los hechos que acontecieron poco después de haber dejado el cuaderno.

Al salir del edificio, los ninjas comisionados, Ao y su colega, se presentaron ante mí con una reverencia demasiado exagerada. Todavía no me acostumbro al trato referido hacia mi persona, por lo que en el momento sólo atiné a sonreír con naturalidad y a proseguir con lo establecido en el programa.

Me trasladaron desde la oficina hasta la entrada principal. En el lugar me esperaba un batallón más de protección. Realmente estaban exagerando. Ao contemplaba su reloj de rato en rato, alternando la vista hacia el camino empedrado que conducía a la aldea. No se distinguía ninguna alma. La niebla se volvía más espesa, obstaculizando la visión y humedeciendo mis cabellos por debajo de la capucha; probablemente era la hora del crepúsculo. Debían llegar ya.

Repentinamente, Ao levantó la vista, avanzando un paso.

—¿Quién va? —preguntó.

Con una nitidez deplorable, contemplé a la pequeña caravana que avanzaba entre la espesura. El grupo estaba compuesto por cinco personas. Tres de ellas protegían el frente, sin dejar escapar ningún detalle, y uno más proseguía en la retaguardia, vigilando y resguardando al quinto elemento. No podía distinguir el rostro bajo el manto blanco que le cubría. Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, a pocos metros de la entrada.

—La sombra del fuego —respondió una voz masculina. Uno de los miembros del trío había contestado. Ao guardó silencio un segundo antes de lanzar la prueba.

—¿A qué habéis venido?

No hubo respuesta alguna. Mi guardaespaldas alzó la mano, preparado para dar la orden de inicio a la ofensiva.

—Se dice que las hojas que envuelven mi nación renacerán cuando fuego, agua, viento, tierra y rayo coexistan en armonía completa —dijo otra voz. El sonido resultaba contrastante, una mezcla extraña de placidez y autoridad—. Estoy aquí actuar en favor de las llamas. Ese es mi deber.

Un suspiro colectivo se escuchó a mi alrededor y Ao bajó el brazo, relajándose.

—Falsa alarma —suspiró—. Liberen el paso.

Era hora. Con los guardaespaldas siguiéndome, los ninjas se retiraron del camino, permitiéndome avanzar. El trío que venía primero se dispersó, revelando la figura blanca de su kage. Era ligeramente más alto más alto que yo. Cesó el andar a pocos metros de distancia; el último chico permanecía todavía a sus espaldas, muy cerca de él.

—Mizukage-sama —saludó. El gorro con el símbolo del fuego se le movió cuando inclinó la cabeza, simulando una reverencia.

—Hokage-sama —respondí a mi vez, imitando su gesto de respeto. Distinguí un ligero sobresalto en su persona pero procuré ignorarlo—. Ojalá pueda disculpar el frío recibimiento —le pedí—. Comprenderá que no estamos en la mejor época del año.

—No se preocupe.

La voz se había relajado y poseía un matiz que me fue imposible descifrar. Con el rabillo del ojo observé a sus escoltas, consumidos por el silencio. Parecían muy jóvenes y bastante concentrados en esbozar un gesto de seriedad, pero podía sentir el curioseo que me dirigían. Comprensible. Ninguna mujer se había convertido en kage antes. Me aclaré la garganta con suavidad.

—Vengan por aquí por favor —dije, emprendiendo la marcha—. Les llevaré al lugar en el que podrán descansar del viaje y hospedarse.

—Muchas gracias.

Los cinco hombres me siguieron de cerca, adentrándose conmigo en las desiertas calles de la aldea. El estrecho puente que conducía a la zona poblada se erigía sobre las profundidades de un oscuro abismo, tan mortífero como un arma de doble filo. Debían prestar completa atención a sus pasos. Previamente se había preparado a la población acerca de la llegada de los kages, exigiendo un comportamiento apropiado y la no intervención. A pesar de que el silencio se había adueñado de los hogares, mi atenta visión periférica consiguió captar un par de ojos curiosos escondidos bajo las cortinas de vez en cuando.

—La niebla… es más espesa… —comentó alguien. Los ninjas eran tan sigilosos que, de no haberme puesto al tanto de su chakra, creería que no venían detrás de mí.

—Silencio, Genma —regañó otro más, una voz de niño seria y concisa.

Negué con la cabeza y contuve una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo es —afirmé, manteniendo la frente en alto—. La mayor parte del año es liviana como una pluma, pero no en invierno.

—Es una gran arma —murmuró el Hokage—. Su acción es tanto ofensiva como defensiva. Desconcierta al enemigo y brinda protección a la aldea.

—Precisamente —asentí, mirando por encima de mi hombro. El hombre caminaba a pocos metros, con su séquito en perfecta formación; parecía moverse con soltura, como si no le importase el frío o el hecho de ser un intruso en un lugar desconocido—. ¿A manejado usted la niebla alguna vez?

Sonaba levemente a insolencia, pero no logré contenerme. Una parte de mí deseaba hacerse una idea de los límites del Hokage. Después de todo, nuestra condición era la misma, y ansiaba saber en qué posición se encontraba con respecto a mí. Hasta ese momento no había podido verle el rostro, cuidadosamente oculto bajo el gorro, pero entonces alzó la cabeza y pude distinguir un leve brillo entre las sombras. Para mi sorpresa, él rió.

—No, nunca —contestó en tono suave y cordial—. Soy poco diestro en ese sentido —admitió.

—Vaya…

Enarqué una ceja discreta mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en las comisuras de mis labios. Crucé el umbral de la residencia y atravesé el arco de piedra que delimitaba la entrada. La inextinguible luz de los faros señalaba el camino que conducía a cada una de las habitaciones especiales. Se había reservado el hotel completo, una acción pensada para la comodidad de los invitados. Sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirlos.

—Su compañía puede quedarse aquí —le informé, deslizando la puerta del cuarto. En el interior, en la zona más alejada, se distinguían un par de camas, un gran espacio para acomodar el equipaje y varias puertas más que conducían a los sanitarios y vestidores.

—Gracias —asintió el hombre y, sin esperarlo más, hizo una seña con la cabeza; sus súbditos ingresaron sin tardanza, acomodándose en la estancia.

—Su habitación está por aquí… —le indiqué, avanzando hasta la siguiente puerta.

—Oh, gracias, pero no será necesario.

Incrédula, me volví y clavé los ojos en su figura que ahora se escabullía por la puerta de la habitación de sus escoltas. Echó un vistazo rápido al lugar y, aún de espaldas a mí, elevó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, estirándose repetidas veces como un minino. Todo gramo de seriedad y porte elegante se evaporó en menos de un segundo, y a sus acompañantes no parecía importarle en absoluto. Como si percibiera mi mirada sobre él, giró la cadera, encontrándome de pie bajo el umbral.

—Gracias por las atenciones, Mizukage-sama —dijo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y, con un suave movimiento, retiró el gorro, liberando los húmedos y desordenados mechones rubios que habían permanecido presos por tanto tiempo—, pero en esta ocasión he de quedarme con mis compañeros.

Eso es lo que dijo.

No quise insistir más por lo que, haciendo uso de mi serenidad, me despedí de los shinobi con una sonrisa leve y algo forzada. El arribo del resto de los kage me mantuvo distraída y en constante movimiento, por lo que mi tiempo para pensar se redujo considerablemente.

Hasta este momento no he logrado dar con una conjetura que me oriente acerca de su actuar. ¿Sería algo personal? No lo sé, y no tengo a quién referirme con respecto al ninja de Konoha. Sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta de que lo ocurrido no es la razón que me mantiene reflexiva.

Es él.

Nunca había visto a alguien tan joven. Parece un chiste de mal gusto, pero si le preguntase a alguien sobre mi aspecto y el suyo, probablemente dirían que parecemos iguales, cuando es claro que él es levemente mayor. Eso me desconcierta y sólo aumenta mi curiosidad. ¿Qué habrá hecho en el poco tiempo que lleva ejerciendo como Hokage? Incluso ahora no puedo evitar la peculiar sonrisa en el rostro. Tengo que averiguarlo; debo averiguarlo. Al menos hay algo de lo que puedo estar segura. El venerado Hokage es una auténtica rareza.

Nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan azules.

.

.

.

.

 _8 de Enero._

.

Nadie dijo que reunir a cinco de las más grandes figuras políticas sería fácil, pero ni en mis peores pesadillas creí que el encuentro resultaría tan desastroso.

La cita se había programado para poco después de haber despuntado el alba. En vista del caótico clima de los últimos días, el consejo no puso objeción alguna, y no tenían por qué expresarla. Procuré arreglarme sólo lo necesario y me aseguré de tener todo en orden antes de salir. Respiré profundo, armándome internamente de coraje y paciencia; además de anfitriona, ejercería el papel de moderadora, y debía estar preparada para manejar cualquier cosa.

La sala de reuniones de la oficina principal de Kirigakure permanecía desierta todavía ante mi arribo. Ao me recibió en la entrada, indicándome el modo a proseguir y advirtiendo que permanecería a mis espaldas en todo momento. Internamente le agradecí el gesto; el alivio que me proporcionaba era tranquilizante.

—Ya están aquí —informó alguien, asomándose en la puerta.

—Bien, haz que pasen —respondí amablemente tomando mi lugar. Ao hizo una reverencia y retrocedió hasta la pared, adoptando un gesto de marcialidad.

Uno a uno, entraron.

El primero en pasar fue el Raikage. Su porte poco elegante y rudo parecía querer intimidar a quien lo veía. No negaba que su increíble altura me desconcertaba, pero hasta ahí se quedaba. Flotando con una ligereza extraña, el Tsuchikage avanzó poco después con las manos unidas en la espalda; sus ojos oscuros escudriñaban hasta el más diminuto rincón, exhibiendo una tenue nota de arrogancia. Luciendo menos excéntrico que sus antecesores, el Yondaime Kazekage hizo su aparición; la seriedad no evadía su rostro y las comisuras de sus labios parecían eternamente inclinadas hacia abajo. Los tres hombres procedieron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa circular, observándose entre ellos con sorna y altanería. Nadie más ingresó.

Ligeramente preocupada, incliné la cabeza hacia la puerta, buscando al kage faltante con la mirada. Lo último que deseaba era que uno de los invitados se perdiese o hubiese sido guiado por un rumbo diferente. Reaccionando, Ao se apresuró y salió hasta el pasillo, observando a ambos lados. Llamó a un ninja cercano y pude leer en sus labios la orden de ir y localizar al Hokage cuanto antes.

—¿Qué pasa? —musité en voz baja, extrañada.

—Vaya, vaya —La voz grave e irónica del Raikage me hizo volver los ojos a él—. Qué cosas, ¿o no, Mizukage? La primera reunión de kages en tanto tiempo, y uno de los más interesados en ello no se digna en aparecer.

—Se hace llamar el _"Rayo Amarillo de Konoha"_... ¿y no puede llegar a un encuentro a tiempo? —el Tsuchikage negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

—Debo pedirles por favor que controlen sus comentarios —dije alzando el tono. Ambos me observaron con la mirada entornada—. Estoy segura de que el retraso del Hokage tiene explicación.

—Ya está aquí —refirió Ao de pronto; se hizo a un lado en la puerta y cedió el paso—. Por favor, Hokage-sama.

—Sí, sí —contestó el Hokage con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Buen día —dijo al levantar la vista hacia la mesa—. Lamento el retraso, Mizukage-sama.

—No se preocupe —asentí.

—Hokage... —musitó el Raikage, cruzando los brazos. La mirada que le dirigió al rubio rebosaba de cierta cólera mal disimulada.

—Un placer verle de nuevo, Raikage-sama —respondió con una sonrisa brillante—. Fuera del campo de batalla. Encomiendo a usted mis saludos para _"Killer"..._

—Qué falta de respeto la tuya —se quejó el moreno—. No he venido hasta aquí desde mi país sólo para soportar tus retrasos.

—Vaya sucesor se ha conseguido Hiruzen —añadió el Tsuchikage—. No cabe duda que los shinobi de ahora han ido perdiendo el legado de sus antecesores.

El comentario se sintió como una bofetada bien acertada en la mejilla. Apreté la mandíbula, luchando por controlar la furia que me invadía ante el insulto. Estaba dispuesta a acallar a los kage de una vez por todas, pero alguien se me adelantó.

—Hiruzen-sama tomó sus decisiones ajustándose a su propio criterio —habló el rubio con voz firme—. Estoy aquí porque Sandaime-sama me ha confiado y encomendado el manejo de nuestra aldea, y por ende me ha heredado la voluntad de fuego transmitida desde tiempos del Primer Hokage. El legado nunca se perderá mientras la sombra del fuego ilumine la villa. Si supieran lo que es eso, no tendría sentido discutirlo ahora en este momento.

El Raikage parecía a punto de replicar con violencia. Sus dientes rechinaron y cerró los dedos en un puño, sujetándose a la mesa. Mi paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse.

—Raikage-sama. Esto es una reunión de paz. Atienda al aviso de controlarse o me veré en la necesidad de usar otros medios para hacerlo —le amenacé con el gesto oscuro y frío. Me examinó con los ojos entrecerrados, sin decir palabra—. Hokage-sama. Siéntese. Ahora.

El rubio parpadeó un instante, mirándome fijamente antes de acercarse a la mesa y sentarse. Suspiré.

—Bien. La reunión de los cinco kages da comienzo.

—Comenzaba a creer que nunca empezaría —masculló el hasta ese momento muy callado Kazekage.

—No hace falta explicar la razón por la que nos hemos congregado el día de hoy...

El seco asentimiento me incitó a continuar. La tensión del lugar me mantenía firme en el asiento, con la espalda recta y al acecho. Podía notar la mirada desinteresada que el Tsuchikage dirigía hacia todo lo pronunciado, la ira opacada del moreno Raikage cuando interfería con su poco respetuosa opinión. El Kazekage permanecía imperturbable, sólo escuchando, y el Hokage asentía a todos los puntos del tratado de paz, el único dispuesto a ofrecer su brazo a torcer. Todos le miraban en cuanto daba sus opiniones. No iba bien, algo no iba nada bien.

—Un momento... ¡esto no es por lo que estamos aquí! —gritó el Raikage, levantándose del asiento—. ¡¿Tratado de comercio?! ¡¿De qué se trata?!

—Raikage-sama —llamé con calma—. El punto que exalta el Kazekage es bastante válido.

—¡Para él! —señaló—. ¡Porque su país es débil!

—Raikage-sama —intervino el Hokage—. No hay razón para gritar.

—No permitiré que el país del viento reciba insultos de esa manera —dijo el Kazekage poniéndose de pie.

—¡No estoy dispuesto a sacarlos de la miseria que los mantiene con un estúpido tratado de comercio!

—¡Raikage-sama!

— _El que se enoja, pierde_ , Raikage —pronunció el rubio con tranquilidad—, no lo olvide. Nadie está diciendo que...

—¡A callar, Hokage!

No pude preverlo.

Estallando en una resplandeciente luz de relámpago, el Raikage se abalanzó hacia adelante en dirección al Hokage con claras intenciones de estrellar el puño contra su rostro. La reacción del mismo fue instantánea. Emití un corto y sencillo parpadeo, y en cuanto mis ojos volvieron a la luz, ya no estaba ahí. El Raikage se estrelló brutalmente contra el muro de concreto que conectaba a otra oficina, destruyéndolo en el acto.

Contemplé el desastre y busqué de un lado a otro por la habitación al joven kage. Levanté los ojos y por fin le hallé. El rubio observaba la devastación desde el tejado, con los cabellos apuntando hacia abajo.

—Mizukage-sama... —la voz de Ao sonó a mi lado. Sus ojos parecían hablarme, incitándome a no desatar mi cólera y a hacer más grande el problema. Sin dudar me levanté.

—Les pido por favor que se retiren. La reunión de hoy ha sido... suspendida.

No hubo réplica alguna. Desde el hombre en los escombros hasta el anciano que permanecía todavía sentado, todos abandonaron la estancia en silencio. El peso sobre mis hombros se relajó un poco; sólo un poco.

—Lamento lo sucedido, Mizukage-sama —se disculpó alguien a mi lado.

Volví el rostro y observé con seriedad al Hokage, quien había cortado el flujo de chakra de sus pies y ahora se encontraba encima de los restos de la pared destrozada.

—No tiene nada que lamentar —suspiré—. No fue su culpa en absoluto, sino mía. De haber contenido al Raikage desde el principio...

—No se preocupe, tampoco fue la suya —me dijo suavemente—. Ese hombre tiene un carácter fuerte; no habría forma de contenerlo, y lo sé porque lo conozco —pateó una roca, haciéndola rebotar hasta su mano y dio un salto hasta el suelo, acercándose—. Tuvimos un leve roce hace un tiempo, en los límites del bosque de Konoha —me contó.

—¿Y...?

—Explotó —dijo él, exhibiendo un extraño gesto de estar recordado algo tan asombroso que, sin que pudiera contenerlo, consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa—. Literal.

Negué con la cabeza y exhalé el aire despacio, tranquilizándome.

—Debo dar la orden de inicio con la reparación del muro —comenté, observando a Ao. El hombre asintió y se retiró para hacer su deber—. Más tarde pasaré por su estancia para avisar sobre la hora de la próxima reunión —incliné la cabeza a modo de despedida—. Hasta entonces, Hokage-sama.

—Claro —asintió dejando la roca. Se sacudió el pelo distraídamente y me miró—. Y, por favor, me gustaría pedirle que use mi nombre para referirse a mí. Aún no me siento del todo cómodo con el honorífico.

Enarqué las cejas, sorprendida ante su inesperada petición.

—¿Se lo ha pedido también a los otros kage, o es que gozo de un privilegio que usted por alguna razón me ha otorgado?

Como si le hubiera dado en un punto bastante certero, el Hokage rió con ligereza.

—Supongo que su esencia me induce a brindar confianza —se encogió de hombros—. Siempre prefiero eso antes que cualquier cosa.

El Hokage me parecía cada vez más extraño. El honorífico era algo bastante codiciado por cualquier ninja, y él fácilmente requería deslindarse de éste. Sin pensarlo, sonreí.

—Para eso tendré que saber primero su nombre.

Sus facciones se ablandaron, cálidas como el fuego que él representaba.

—Namikaze Minato.

—Muy bien, Minato-sama —repetí, y casi solté una risa al notar la mirada de protesta que me dirigió al seguir utilizando el sufijo—. Espero que, tal y como se ha sincerado conmigo en este momento, se anime a compartirme algún día el secreto de su éxito.

Él pareció no comprender al principio, pero pronto siguió el hilo de la situación

—¿No sería eso algo prohibido, Mizukage-sama? —preguntó alzando las cejas en un gesto curioso.

—Supongo que lo averiguaremos después —sonreí. Di media vuelta y avancé un par de pasos antes de detenerme en pleno pasillo—. Por cierto, es Terumi Mei.

—¿El qué?

Volví el rostro. Todavía no se había movido de su lugar.

—Si gusta puede llamarme Mei-sama, sólo para acortar.

Él sonrió, claramente divertido ante la broma.

—Claro.

Me sentí muy bien después de ese pequeño intercambio. No quisiera admitirlo, pero Minato posee algo, un no sé qué, que cambia radicalmente el ambiente de un lugar, ya sea para bien o para mal. Ahora debo ir a verle para informar sobre la hora de la próxima reunión, y tengo que admitirlo: el hecho me emociona.

.

.

.

 _8 de Enero, medianoche..._

.

Nuevamente, como si fuese una recién adquirida costumbre, no puedo dormir. La única diferencia es que ahora sé exactamente por qué.

He visitado el lugar en donde se ha hospedado cada kage justo después de dar el aviso al constructor de la aldea sobre lo acontecido en la torre del Mizukage. Temo que no pueda estar lista para mañana por lo que, convocando a los súbditos de Ao, les he encomendado la búsqueda y el despeje de una zona de debate adicional. No hace falta mencionar que mi visita fue bastante tensa en algunas ocasiones; sin embargo, como si fuera algo inconsciente, fui relegando al Hokage para el final.

Cuando arribé a su habitación, tuve que llamar varias veces antes de que alguien me respondiera. Fue él, por supuesto. La sorpresa que me llevé al encontrarlo así fue inmensa: estaba descalzo, con el pelo más revuelto de lo usual; se había quitado la capa y sólo traía puesto el uniforme ninja de su aldea.

—Perdón por la tardanza —se disculpó.

—No hay cuidado —le dije sonriendo levemente—. Como prometí, he venido a avisarle sobre la próxima reunión. Esperamos su presencia mañana al mediodía, en la dirección que le indicará el posadero.

—De acuerdo, Mei-sama —aceptó, sonriendo—. Ahí estaré...

Un leve quejido seguido de un sonido de algo que goteaba interrumpió su frase.

—¿Pasa algo?

Minato dirigió la vista hacia el interior del cuarto y sus rasgos se crisparon en una mueca que no conseguí identificar.

—No precisamente —mintió. Entonces el quejido tomó fuerza, un distorsionado aullido de dolor—. ¡Kakashi!

Dejándome en la puerta, el rubio se introdujo de vuelta en la habitación. Desconcertada, le seguí hasta las puertas del baño en donde él y tres de sus escoltas permanecían sosteniendo un último cuerpo sobre el excusado. Los cabellos plateados del chico le ocultaban el rostro, pero pude distinguir claramente el líquido viscoso que salía de su boca al vomitar.

—Kakashi... Vamos, Kakashi... —le susurró, sujetándole con cuidado.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —pregunté, preocupada. El olor que despedía el cerrado lugar era hediondo, pero procuré centrarme en el muchacho.

—Ha estado así desde la mañana —dijo Minato, apartando el pelo plateado de la vista del chico—. No quería dejarle solo pero... tenía que ir a la reunión.

—No ha dejado de vomitar —añadió uno de los muchachos.

—¿Tienen alguna idea del por qué?

De reojo distinguí que el rubio apretaba los labios con fuerza.

—No —respondió con voz seria.

—Esto es malo... —musité, buscando mentalmente una solución—. ¿Pueden cargarlo? Conozco un lugar en donde pueden controlar el desorden estomacal que le obliga a vomitar.

—Genma, Iwashi, ayúdenme —ordenó Minato, sosteniendo la cabeza del chico mientras el dúo sujetaba los pies—. Guíanos —me pidió.

Por suerte, el trayecto estuvo libre de contratiempos y no fue escandaloso en absoluto. El muchacho de cabello plateado intentó zafarse una vez del agarre de su kage pero no lo consiguió. Conduje a los ninjas a través de la aldea entera en dirección al hospital. En cuanto estuvo bajo el resguardo de uno de los mejores y únicos ninja-médico de Kirigakure, la presión que se cernía sobre el rubio pareció decaer un poco.

Tanto Minato como sus súbditos tenían la ropa húmeda y fría debido a la neblina, pero ninguno se preocupó realmente. Dispuse hacerme cargo de los ninjas protectores de Minato, llevándoles a un lugar en donde reposar mientras esperaban la pronta recuperación de su compañero. Cuando volví a la sala de cuidados urgentes, Minato había desaparecido.

Trabajando con diligencia, el ninja-médico me informó sobre el estado del nuevo paciente. En la habitación blanca, eché un vistazo al muchacho de pelo gris. Tenía los oscuros ojos clavados en la luz del tejado y el gesto serio, como si estuviese demasiado concentrado en algo que nadie más podía ver aparte de él.

—Está bien; no hay signo alguno de infección o contaminación —reportó el especialista con un asentimiento.

Por alguna razón desconocida, me vi obligada a abandonar el cuarto. El turbio trasfondo en las pupilas del chico me desconcertaba. No me costó trabajo encontrar al Hokage dentro del pequeño hospital. Al pasar por las puertas que conducían al pasillo exterior, le vi de pie con los brazos reposando sobre el barandal de piedra. No pareció percatarse de mi presencia.

—¿Le molesta que le acompañe? —pregunté por cortesía. Parecía tan ensimismado en sus misteriosos pensamientos que por un momento temí interrumpir el hilo de algo importante.

—No, claro que no —dijo. Noté que se esforzaba por esbozar una sonrisa cuando se hizo a un lado, dándome espacio—. ¿Cómo está? —inquirió en voz baja.

Me apoyé sobre las agarraderas de fría roca antes de responder.

—No es nada grave —contesté—. Le han controlado el reflujo, aunque no encontraron exactamente lo que lo provocó.

Él desvió sus ojos azules de vuelta hacia la neblina que se enroscaba en los edificios más altos, abrazándolos como un ligero manto grisáceo. Una extraña emoción afloró en la cristalina superficie de su iris y, como antes, volvió a apretar los labios con fuerza.

—Claro —suspiró negando con la cabeza—. No podrían encontrar la causa nunca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Usted conoce la causa? ¿Por qué no lo dijo desde el principio?

—No lo habrían creído —aseguró clavándome la mirada. Una diminuta chispa de ira refulgió en el color azul justo antes de que parpadeara y sus ojos recuperaran la portentosa calma y control—. Las heridas de Kakashi difícilmente podrían ser tratadas por alguno de ustedes.

Fruncí el ceño y retrocedí un par de pasos. Sus palabras habían sido tan seguras que no podía creer que en verdad hubiese insultado a mi gente de esa forma. El Hokage se volvió, encarándome con firmeza.

—Si se vanagloria de lo que usted considera una superioridad médica comparada con la nuestra, _Hokage-sama_ , con toda certeza puedo decirle que es el error más estúpido que ha podido cometer.

—¿Perdón?

—Podré ser tolerante hasta cierto punto —le callé—, pero si hay algo que no pienso permitir es que se menosprecie el trabajo que con coraje y esfuerzo han desarrollado los shinobi de Kirigakure.

—No me he dado a entender en absoluto, Mizukage-sama... —dijo él, incrédulo.

—Su palabra fue clara, Hokage. No hay nada que haya quedado a medio entender.

Abrió la boca, como si fuese a proseguir con la disputa, pero volvió a cerrarla; se llevó una mano al rostro y se masajeó las sienes y la frente.

—Nohara Rin —susurró, ocultando sus facciones con los dedos.

—¿Qué?

—Ese era su nombre —Cuando volvió los ojos a mí, parecía torturado, presa de una tristeza que se fundía con su cuerpo, transformándole—. Uchiha Obito. Ambos mis pupilos junto a Kakashi. Ellos dos fueron las cosas más preciadas que la guerra nos arrebató, pero la pérdida recayó sobre Kakashi con más fuerza de la que creí. Nunca debí traerlo. Nunca debí traerlo conmigo.

—No... No lo entiendo...

—Los ninjas de tu aldea asesinaron a mi alumna —dijo en voz baja, y de manera inconsciente, apretó los puños—. Actos como esos dejan cicatrices, y difícilmente pueden ser olvidados con facilidad.

Su repentina confesión me dejó muda de asombro. No lo creía posible, quizá la neblina me jugaba una mala pasada y entorpecía a mi vista, pero logré distinguir a pesar de la distancia una leve capa que discurría sobre sus ojos. Se mordió el labio y bajó la vista, apretando sus párpados con fuerza. Mi cuerpo parecía sumido en un inquebrantable estupor. Nunca, nunca en toda mi vida había contemplado a un hombre que se dispusiera a llorar así... y mucho menos frente a una mujer. Sentía un leve tirón en el pecho, tan profundo que parecía jalar mi piel hacia el interior.

—Debo ir a ver el estado de Kakashi —murmuró después de un rato. Miró hacia el frente, sin observarme—. Si me disculpa...

Y pasó justo a mi lado, con su esencia sintiéndose tan taciturna como la bruma que ahora me humedecía el pelo.

No pude verle después de eso. Permaneció plantado frente a la habitación del muchacho sin perturbarse; parecía haber regresado a la tranquilidad que mostró desde el primer momento en que le vi, pero por dentro, ¿cómo se sentiría?

Nohara Rin. Nunca había oído hablar de aquel nombre, pero el dolor reflejado en las pupilas de Minato era tan real que ahora podía sentirlo como mío. No podía estar mintiendo. Muy en el fondo siento cómo se me remueven las entrañas con tan sólo pensar en su rostro. No entiendo por qué me importa tanto. Es como si algo por dentro me impulsara a hacer algo al respecto. Como si deseara encontrar la forma de borrar la tristeza que lo consume.

No lo entiendo.

.

.

.

.

 _9 de Enero._

.

Es difícil... explicar mis contradictorios sentimientos en este instante.

Siempre he creído que esta clase de cosas sólo suceden en los pesados y bien remunerados escritos acumulados en la zona más amplia de la biblioteca principal de la aldea. Me he topado con ellos en muchas ocasiones, hojeando las páginas con curiosidad sólo para volver a cerrarlas al notar la miel tan falsa que se escurre de ellos. No lo negaré, me entretiene saber el desenlace de cada historia, pero las palabras suenan tan maravillosas que no puedo creerlas.

Y sin embargo, al reacomodarme sobre mi lecho, mi arbitrio no responde tal cual lo había formulado. No encuentro manera alguna de describirlo.

La reunión, como era de esperarse, se llevó a cabo nuevamente. Esta vez, con Ao como moderador, las cosas se desenvolvieron hacia un fin más claro y casi perfecto. La firma del tan urgente tratado se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Cada kage recibiría una muestra original, asegurándose así la validez del convenio.

Como si la tarde anterior no hubiese existido, Minato volvía a sonreír con calidez, ignorando hábilmente las indirectas que se lanzaban en su contra y demás comentarios sin razón aparente. Mis ojos no consiguieron despegarse de su rostro más de un par de segundos. Quería que levantara la mirada, que volviera a permitirme indagar en el reluciente fulgor azul. ¿Por qué no levantaba la vista?

Al término del encuentro, sin poder resistirlo por más tiempo, esperé pacientemente a que el rubio se retirara. Caminaba tan tranquilamente por el pasillo que no resultó difícil interceptarlo. Cuando sus pasos se acercaron a la puerta, avancé con rapidez, tomándole el hombro.

—Hokage-sama...

—¿Mizukage-sama? —murmuró, levemente sorprendido—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Las palabras que planeaba decirle se esfumaron en cuanto la expresión inocente de un niño se adueñó de sus facciones, dejándome clavada. Desesperada al tener la mente en blanco, conseguí vocalizar lo primero que vino a mí:

—¿Cómo sigue la... recuperación de... Kakashi?

Extrañamente, él sonrió.

—Él está bien, y le irá mucho mejor en cuanto abandonemos la aldea —aseguró. Su frase, sin embargo, sólo acrecentó la congoja que se arremolinaba en mi pecho—. Gracias por su preocupación.

Haciendo un esfuerzo monumental, logré sonreír apenas elevando las comisuras de mis labios. No sabía qué más podía hacer o preguntarle. Minato resopló, acomodándose el pelo.

—Bueno, si no se le ofrece algo más...

—La verdad es que sí —le interrumpí tomándole del brazo. Él abrió los ojos, atento y escuchando—. Lo siento.

A través de las mangas de su uniforme, pude percibir la leve tensión que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando pronuncié las dos sencillas palabras.

—¿Sentirlo?

—Le debo esa disculpa y mil más —admití. Reduje el agarre de mis dedos, menguando la presión poco a poco con el temor de que saliera y me dejara hablando sola, pero no lo hizo. Bajó la mirada por un instante y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, Mizukage-sama... —dijo. Su mano libre voló en el pequeño espacio y se posó sobre la mía, que aún sujetaba su ropa. Sus palmas eran suaves y cálidas, como el tacto de una pluma—. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Mirándole directamente a los ojos, negué con la cabeza repetidas veces. Su rostro se descompuso, perturbado.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, levemente maravillada—. ¿Cómo puedes... hacer a un lado todo lo malo y...? Por supuesto que debo disculparme. Y te he pedido también que no me llames así. ¡Haces que me sienta v-vie... vieja! —le solté, horrorizada.

Minato parpadeó un par de veces con los ojos abiertos como platos, analizando todo lo que había dicho antes de sonreír y soltar una carcajada. Se estaba riendo de mí... ¡Se estaba riendo de mí! Pero el sonido resultaba tan extraño e inusualmente vibrante que la alegría que desbordaba me alcanzó y también sonreí.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? —preguntó, asombrado—. ¿Parecer vieja? —volvió a reír. Sin embargo, el pequeño detalle no había pasado desapercibido ante mis ojos. Su trato ya no era de "usted". Ahora me tuteaba.

—¿Vas a decirme que a ti no?

—No —me contradijo, pensativo—, pero ahora que lo mencionas tal vez sí, pero sólo un poco —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. Su mirada azul parecía más brillante ahora, y la sonrisa, más cálida y natural—. No pensé que algo como eso te perturbara tanto.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque eres una mujer muy joven y bella —contestó. Parecía costarle algo de trabajo pronunciar aquello sin permitir que su piel se coloreara por completo—. No es tiempo para que pienses en ese tipo de cosas.

Una sensación cálida surgió por delante de mis pulmones, recorriéndome las venas y provocándome un cosquilleo por debajo de la piel en todas las partes del cuerpo. El cumplido había sido leve, sencillo, pero había algo en su tono, algo en la forma en que sonreía al hablar que me hizo sentir muy bien. No se parecía en nada a la lluvia de halagos que solía caerme encima con tan sólo salir a caminar a la calle.

—Perdonaré el que te hayas reído de mí sólo porque me has halagado —murmuré esbozando una sonrisa enigmática—. Adoro los cumplidos.

—Pues bien, ahora ya sé cómo ponerte de buen humor —dijo, risueño—. Es un gran avance.

Y de nueva cuenta mis mejillas se estiraron, y mi rostro fue víctima de una alegría que juraba nunca haber disfrutado antes.

Aceptando mi ligera enmienda, Minato accedió a dejarme mostrarle los sitios más interesantes de la aldea. Es un hombre muy curioso, sin duda, y en todo el rato hacía pregunta tras pregunta, observando cada detalle de lo que le mostraba.

—Me atrae todo esto —me dijo— porque nunca había estado en un lugar así antes —Su mirada vagaba por todos los rincones, como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria—. Y realmente dudo que me sea permitido hacer otra visita similar.

—Espero que eso no ocurra —confesé, sincera. Pareció pasmado cuando volteó a verme—. Me gustaría volver a tenerte por aquí en alguna otra ocasión.

—Estaré encantado de volver —sonrió, asintiendo una sola vez—. Haré lo posible —dijo, y la luz de una promesa me iluminó como los tenues rayos de sol que con esfuerzo lograban atravesar la barrera de neblina.

Nunca me había sentido tan a gusto con la compañía de alguien. Minato habló de distintos temas con tanta fluidez que siempre parecía guiar la conversación, pero más parecía guiarme a mí. No necesitaba fingir demasiada cortesía o modales. A su lado todo resultaba natural. Era consciente de las indiscretas miradas de los pobladores que conseguían vernos, pero en ese momento yo ya no tenía el control. Cuando mencioné la buena comida y el nuevo menú que se incluiría en el restaurante principal de la aldea, su sonrisa pareció resplandecer como el mismo sol.

—Me encantaría probar lo que preparan —comentó con alegría—. Soy un amante de los fideos, especialmente los que prepara Kushina.

Frunciendo el ceño, me detuve un instante antes de seguir caminando.

—¿Kushina? ¿Quién es Kushina? —pregunté.

¿Se trataba acaso de alguna hermana? Mi mente, rápida como un ciclón, recreó la imagen de una simpática rubia con un largo cabello rubio tan despeinado como el suyo. Él hizo una pausa y, por un instante, vaciló. Se ruborizó levemente y llevó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, escudriñando un poco antes de sacar un pequeño papel. Le dio la vuelta, mostrándolo. Una mujer de extensa cabellera pelirroja devolvía una sonrisa cálida y amorosa. Una foto.

—Kushina es mi esposa —dijo, sonriendo sin pensar—. Siempre la llevo conmigo. Es una gran mujer y una cocinera excelente, además. Posee una gran afinidad hacia la cocina que sin dudas...

Pero yo ya no escuchaba. El balde de agua helada se había derramado sobre mí sin piedad, arrancándome de la burbuja cruel de ensueño a la que me había dejado encariñar.

 _Esposa._

Aún ahora la sensación que invade mi pecho no me deja respirar.

.

.

.

.

 _10 de Enero, madrugada..._

.

No fue lo correcto, no...

Pero no es algo de lo que esté dispuesta a arrepentirme.

No sabía lo que hacía, no conocía esas reacciones en mí, pero sin más preámbulo me movía. El temblor de mi cuerpo era tan salvaje que el corto tramo que debía recorrer para llegar se sintió terriblemente eterno. No traía siquiera un abrigo. La pesadilla había sido tan abrumadora que lo único que pude hacer para aminorar la opresión que me sometía fue escapar de esa habitación.

Lo había visto. Lo había visto despidiéndose, abordando el barco que lo llevaría de vuelta a la tierra del fuego, muy lejos de mí, abandonándome y reencontrándose con ella. Ojalá pudiera afirmar que yo le convenía más que aquella mujer, pero no podía hacer tal cosa. Yo no la conocía, y por mis acciones recientes no podía decir que era mejor que ella, pero la odiaba. La envidiaba por ser la única que podía tenerlo, por ser la única a la que él había elegido. Si tan sólo no hubiese vivido tan lejos todo este tiempo. Celos... jamás los había sentido de esa manera.

Me interné bajo las luz de las farolas, atravesando los pasillos hasta alcanzar la habitación. Toqué, desesperada, aferrándome a los últimos instantes que tenía. Él abrió la puerta, claramente somnoliento, pero pareció despertarse del todo en cuanto me notó ahí.

—¿Mizukage-sama? ¿Qué pa-...?

No le dejé continuar. Mis dedos se aferraron a su camisa del mismo color que sus ojos y, una vez prendados, no se dispusieron a soltar.

—¿Mizukage? —preguntó. En su voz distinguí la preocupación que se apoderaba de él—. ¿Mei? ¿Qué pasa?

Los violentos espasmos me sometieron después. Asustado, Minato sujetó mi cuerpo y me guió rápidamente hacia la habitación contigua, la que en un principio yo le había ofrecido y que él se había negado a aceptar.

—Estás helada... —dijo. Se esforzó en separarme de él para verme mejor pero desistió al notar que no le soltaba. Frotó mis brazos con sus manos, envolviéndome en un desconcertado abrazo, y los temblores aminoraron un poco—. Mei, ¿qué pasa? No me asustes, ¿quieres? Háblame.

No podía. El nudo de mi garganta era tan grande que me faltaba la respiración.

—No quiero que te vayas —conseguí articular. Una parte de mí, la que contenía firmemente mi orgullo, se moría de vergüenza. Tenía bien asentado que nunca en toda mi vida rogaría algo, y mucho menos a un hombre. Sin embargo, la fuerza de esa convicción había desaparecido. Una súplica puede no depender de las situaciones, sino de la persona y una pregunta: ¿Vale la pena?

—¿Cómo?

Buscó mis ojos, estupefacto, pero le negué el acceso.

—No me dejes... por favor.

—No, no te voy a dejar —me aseguró. Pero sabía que sí lo haría. Me sentí furiosa, desesperada, y muy en el fondo de aquellas emociones, figuraba una tristeza que amenazaba con romperme en cualquier momento.

—No me abandones tú también —Me mordí el labio, reprimiendo los sollozos en mi garganta—, por favor —Mi rostro ardía y la piel bajo los párpados escocía debido a las lágrimas contenidas. ¿Y si se iba mi honor en ello? No importó nada. En ese momento, daría igual si se llevaban mi alma. Rindiéndome, la deposité en sus manos—. T-te... Te quiero.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido y sus brazos aflojaron el agarre. Levantó mi rostro con sus manos y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Q-qué dices?

—Te quiero... —volví a susurrar.

La potencia del sentimiento me asaltó. Le quería. Era tan poco tiempo que todo rayaba en la ridiculez, pero muchas veces la mente no entiende razones. Sin previo aviso se había colado hasta instalarse en mi interior, y yo no pensé nunca en colocarle algún obstáculo.

—Mei... —Su corazón, tan cerca de mi cabeza, golpeteaba contra su pecho, acelerado, arrullándome con su música. Distinguí un leve temblor. ¿Sería él o yo?—. Yo... Yo estoy casado...

Ésa era la cuestión. A pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor que su respuesta me provocaba, sonreí. La mujer de la Hoja era definitivamente afortunada.

—Lo sé... —Mi pánico aumentó de nuevo, dejando el paso libre a mi parte débil, y un llanto que rozaba la histeria se avecinaba—, pero sólo quiero... Sólo quiero...

Sus manos me rozaron el pelo dulcemente, como si quisiera deshilar cada uno de los mechones. Lo único que era capaz de ver era la delgada línea que conducía al lugar en donde la mandíbula se unía con el cuello. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, rígido; eran tan delgados y pequeños que podía imaginar perfectamente el sentimiento de insatisfacción que experimentaría cualquiera al besarle; insatisfacción al no tener nunca lo suficiente para probar y saborear.

Entonces, su palma se deslizó por la curva de mi mejilla. Los largos dedos me alcanzaron la oreja con timidez. Respiré profundo y, tan vacilante como la línea que delimitaba mis deseos, su dedo pulgar se deslizó hacia abajo, acariciando mi labio inferior. En ese momento cerré los ojos...

... y deseé con todas mis fuerzas no volver a despertar...

.

 _._

 _._

 _If you want me to break down, and give you the keys..._

 _I can do that but I can't let you leave..._

.

.

.

.

 _11 de Enero._

 _CARTA DE MINATO NAMIKAZE_

 _(Anexada al diario de Mei Terumi)_

Mizukage-sama:

Sé de antemano que la libertad que me tomo al escribir esto es en sumo arriesgada, y que puede acarrear problemas bastante serios a ambas partes, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de plasmar de esta forma lo que se cuece dentro de mí.

Mis intenciones eran sencillas en el momento de arribar sobre las aguas de su nación. Vine a Kirigakure con el único propósito de establecer la paz que despejaría el camino de la aldea de Konohagakure y, al mismo tiempo, beneficiaría a todas las naciones en general. Sabía que era una misión de vital peligrosidad, pero no imaginaba los límites de la misma.

No posee usted idea alguna de lo ardiente que la admiro. Dejando muy de lado el asunto político, sepa usted que su audacia e inteligencia me han sorprendido desde el primer instante. No había vislumbrado antes a una mujer con tal elegancia como la que usted guarda. Espero que no crea usted que peco de alarde ajeno, ya que para mí no lo es en absoluto; mi aprecio va más allá de lo que sea que logre expresar con estas palabras. Tome conciencia también de que mi memoria es, como mínimo, muy organizada, y que de ninguna forma me permitiré olvidar cada una de las vivencias compartidas a su lado. No puedo describir la pesadez que sacudió mi cuerpo al perderle de vista en aquel muelle. Lo único que me resta desearle es suerte, suerte y éxito en su labor. Cargamos ahora con el peso de un pueblo sobre los hombros y, como con todas las responsabilidades, no debemos permitirnos fallar.

En estos momentos el barco arriba en las costas de la tierra del fuego, y sin embargo siento su presencia tan cerca que me asombra la capacidad de mi mente de retener hasta el aroma de su perfume. La experiencia de haberla conocido en este viaje ha sido una de las más grandes en toda mi vida, y tenga por seguro que la llevaré presente hasta el día en que tenga que abandonar este mundo. No tengo palabras para hacerle saber lo agradecido que estoy.

Antes de despedirme, quisiera formular una petición. Guárdame en tu memoria, Mei. Más pronto de lo que cualquiera piense nos veremos otra vez.

Con el mayor afecto,

Minato Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

 _25 de Enero._

.

 _CARTA DE MEI TERUMI_

 _(No enviada)_

Hokage-sama:

Espero que, tal y como se presume en los reportes de los ninjas de Kirigakure y en su reciente carta, usted y su compañía hayan llegado con bien a su destino. No puedo decirle la gratitud que siento ante sus palabras. Sin intención de sonar arrogante, sabe usted muy bien que cualquier alarde que llega hacia mi persona me enriquece y es ocasión de mi disfrute, en especial si es suyo.

He visto la fecha de hoy. Me pregunto si el cielo de Konohagakure también la ha visto. Hoy las luces iluminarán su aldea, en víspera de la celebración de esta fecha tan especial. Desde la intimidad de mis aposentos me permito desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Desearía poderle enviar un regalo, pero la mensajería es escasa. Además, temo que nada sería lo suficientemente único como para ser digno de convertirse en su obsequio.

Quizá no hace falta que lo mencione, pero aún así lo diré: te hecho de menos, aunque eso no cambie nada.

Con cariño,

Mei Terumi.

.

.

.

.

 _15 de Octubre_

 _(Pergamino anexado al diario de Mei Terumi)_

Honorable Mizukage-sama:

Por este medio me permito acercarme a usted y notificarle un anuncio que ha sacudido recientemente a las naciones ninja. La muerte se ha cernido, impasible, sobre la tierra del fuego. Con fecha del 10 de Octubre del presente, una terrible tempestad ha desatado su ira sobre la aldea que se esconde entre las hojas, condenándola y haciéndola sucumbir ante una masacre de magnitudes catastróficas.

Como parte del poderío de estas tierras, solicito su inmediata presencia en la torre feudal para desvelar cuidadosamente los asuntos y los pasos a seguir. Comprenderá que, debido a los acontecimientos, el tratado de paz ha perdido su validez total, o por lo menos en lo que a la Hoja se refiere. No podemos permitir que las circunstancias nos afecten y, como es claro, necesitamos aprovechar la situación de caos antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Esperando su pronta respuesta y próxima visita:

Señor Feudal de Kirigakure

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Diez meses después de reunión de paz de los kages, el Zorro de Nueve colas cayó como una maldición sobre la tierra del fuego, devastando y diezmando la población de Konohagakure. El día once de Octubre de ese año, el cielo se cubrió de un gris plomo inextinguible, llorando sobre las naciones las incontables pérdidas humanas. El Yondaime Hokage no volvió a ver la luz de otro amanecer._

 _Muchos creyeron que las peores consecuencias se verían reflejadas únicamente en la principal potencia de ese país, pero nadie contaba con que un noble corazón, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, moría también en la fría soledad de la niebla que lo envolvía._

 _Mei Terumi jamás se presentó a dicha reunión. Se refugió en la tranquila desesperación de su alcoba, reprimiendo los sentimientos que le atenazaban el pecho al sentir de lleno el peso de la pérdida; y en medio de aquel silencio, se juró nunca dejarse arrastrar por el compromiso del matrimonio... pues este sin contemplaciones había absorbido por completo a Minato._

 _Nadie se enteraría nunca de su fugaz amor hacia el Hokage. Resolvió deshacerse de toda evidencia, aunque nada lograba remover los destrozos de su interior. Se llevaría el secreto a la tumba, por su nombre y por el de él lo había jurado._

 _El secreto de una sombra…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Oh, please, don't go..._ _"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Eso es todo.**_

 _ **TwT**_

 _ **Ains... Tenía tiempo sin hacer un MinaMei *corazón*... Perdonen por la larga lectura; no quería hacerlo tan largo pero tenía tantas cosas que contar que me explayé. Saben muy bien que amo el MinaKushi, y disculpen, pero en mi kokoro también hay MinaMei (y un montón de cracks más xD)**_

 _ **Canción: "Please don't go" de Barcelona. Es una canción extraña, lo sé, y originalmente la chispa que dio pie al fic fue la canción "Love me like you do" de Ellie Goulding, pero el ritmo que trae la pieza de Barcelona, las emociones que transmite... me inspiró un montón. Amo esa canción con toda mi alma. Es que hay algunos amores que simplemente no pueden ser T-T**_

 _ **Si hice OoC en algún lado, disculpen. No fue intencional. Espero que les haya gustado el formato que decidí usar para el fic.**_ _ **El leve universo alterno no es más que el haber apresurado ciertas cosas.**_

 _ **Sobre la escena en el cuarto, que aparentemente es inconclusa, la dejo a interpretación del lector xD. Pueden imaginarla como gusten y a partir de cómo conciban al personaje de Minato. ¿Es demasiado perfecto como para...? ¿O es lo suficientemente humano? Recreen la escena como mejor les parezca -u-. Y díganme cómo lo hicieron, obviamente xD. Quiero saber qué imaginaron en esa parte xD.**_

 _ **Para terminar: ¿Recuerdan el Tsukuyomi? ¿Recuerdan el sueño de Mei en el mismo? ¿Qué ven ahí?**_ _ ***risa malvada* ouó (I'm crazy, I know). Cualquier comentario, regálenmelo en un review nwn**_

 _ **Mina-chan.**_


End file.
